


The Offspring Chronicles | HoO Series

by scorpiuus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiuus/pseuds/scorpiuus
Summary: Armanno. Chitsa. Mayleen. Aurora. Alexander. The five children of the mighty seven (with the addition of Reyna and Nico), how do their so close together yet different lives turn out? More importantly, DO their lives turn out?





	1. Armanno di Angelo-Jackson | I | Chitsa offers to disappear |

**Author's Note:**

> !DISCLAIMER!
> 
> I do not own the Percy Jackson series or its characters. This is FAN-Fiction, some things said and shown happened in the books, others did not. Some of my works are explicit in different ways (sexual intercourse, mentions of sexual intercourse, death) and this is a warning! I am, in no way, responsible for any triggering thoughts, feelings or actions based on someone reading said works. That said, works related to those warnings and more will be marked on a hypothetical chapter. Warnings will only occur if I feel necessary, however, if a reader feels a chapter requires a warning, I will attend to the request as quickly as possible and place said warning. These requests may NOT be based on personal opinions and offended natures, though I will try my best to avoid these situations, despite not being responsible. Enjoy the chapter, and keep these warnings in mind!
> 
> TL;DR: I don't own these characters (Despite Original characters, they will be addressed as such.), Some things happened in the books, some things didn't, some are changed because this is FAN-Fiction. There are warnings, I am not responsible for any triggers. I take serious requests to place warnings if I feel it makes sense.

**Armanno di Angelo-Jackson**

Armanno di Angelo-Jackson. The son of Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Yes, he was their birth son. His parents never told him _how_ exactly, but with what he knows, _everything_ is possible. Of course, it didn't really bother him. One of his best friends, Chitsa, was also born like he was. Except she was born with two moms, not two dads. Armanno heard there was some sort of triangle with one of her mom's and his dads, but they always brushed it off and said something like: _"It's in the past, Manny. We're all happy now."_ andArmanno always responded with a "Fine." but he always thought his dad, Percy, was a bit hypocritical on that subject considering he never shut up about his millions and millions of victories, but ended them with him saying how much he disliked being a demigod but did what he had to do. 

Speaking of Chitsa, currently, Armanno was at Camp Half-Blood visiting the stunning 14-year-old girl. It was the bright and floral month of April, a season of Spring. Her mother, Annabeth, was off across the country making the exchange between the two camps more efficient before taking her wife and daughter on vacation. Chitsa had complained for at least a week about how she wanted to go and see Mayleen and Aurora. Armanno hated enduring it but somehow came to the conclusion that it was better than hearing Alexander gush on FaceTime about how much he loves traveling with his parents and how _hot_ he really is. And so, here they are.

"Ugh! Isn't it _so_ unfair, Manny?! Mayleen and Aurora are like my best girlfriends!" She exasperatedly sighs, throwing her hands up in the air. He would never say it out loud, but he appreciated Chitsa as a person. He knows that genetically, each child of two demigods have a 50% chance of being a demigod--like Armanno and Mayleen--, a 25% chance of being a normal mortal and another 25% of being an actual god, like Chitsa. Granted, she has the beauty aspect of her grandmother Aphrodite as well as strong charm speak, but she also has the wit of Athena. She's not the best with weapons, but she's persuasive, beautiful, talented and smart in every way. Chitsa had a square-like but round face that looked like it was chiseled by a sculptor. Her skin was smooth and silky from hardly using weapons and colored a Native-American tan with some freckles splatted under her cheeks and over her nose. Her eyes were almond shaped and looked like they were always trying to seduce you. Sly, yet, warm. They were just like her mothers, Piper, and were multi-colored. Chitsa's lips were a slightly dark pink color and full, but thin. The girl's hair was dark brunette and always down. It was thick and wavy with braids in different parts like her mother. Armanno somewhat remembered when he was younger when Aphrodite would come down to see Piper and Chitsa but ended up loving how true-to-her-nature Chitsa's body was with subtle curves and an average height figure.

"You've got me." He offered and just received a light glare, but she didn't know he saw that small smile. "I guess. But Manny, you're moving soon. I don't want you to leave too! I'll be all alone." It was true. His parents wanted to move to New Rome and start a life in the city. They served their time and his dad, Percy, said he always fantasized about living there when he settled down. "I'll come and see you if you don't see me. Plus, you go anyway like every month!" He tried to reassure her, but even Armanno was worried about basically losing his best friend. The horns howled, signaling dinner time. Chitsa sent him a hopeful and desperate glance, her anger gone into thin air. "I'm gonna miss you, Manny. Nothing's gonna be the same at Yorkshire High." He scoffed playfully, throwing his arm around the young girl. "Don't get dull, Chi! We still have a month or so 'till summer." She nodded with a small smile on her natural highlighted face and the two walked off to the pavilion.

Armanno and Chitsa separated, Chitsa being gladly welcomed by the Aphrodite cabin and soon joining on their conversation about makeup and whatnot. Armanno made his way to the Poseidon table and was greeted with Percy making some failed romantic remark and Nico sighing yet smiling at it. Both his fathers saw him as he approached and their faces lit up. "Hey, guys," Armanno said, hugging his fathers and sitting down across from them. "How's Chitsa, Manny?" Nico asked, knowing full well about their friendship going to be strained due to moving to New Rome. "She's...," Armanno looked back at Chitsa and saw her smiling bright as she talked about something girly. "She's upset, but I told her I'd visit her if she couldn't visit me." Percy frowned, upset at his son's tone. Noticing this, Armanno changed the subject. "So you said you wanted to tell me something?" Percy nodded, smiling hesitantly as he looked back and forth between himself and Nico. "Well...when we go to San Francisco Bay Area, we wanted to finally send you to school instead of just staying in a rented apartment in New York." Armanno put a piece of meat in his mouth before looking up at his parents. "School." He repeated, taking it in. "In California?" Percy nodded, a small smirk forming. "You can get all the ladies. Just like I did." Armanno laughed. Just like his father. 

Nico sighed and looked at his son. "What do you think, Manny?" Armanno glanced between his fathers and Chitsa before speaking. "I...I think it'll be good for me. I want more friends, other than the others." He admitted, but somehow he felt like he lying. Armanno was 14. Someone who sees the outside world for two to three months every year then leaves. Raised in a culture from thousands of years ago. He had a phone that was specifically made for people like him, but deep down he knew. He knew he was content with this lifestyle as long as he had his four friends. Even if Chitsa could be a bit conceited about her looks and smarts, even if Mayleen was a bit overheated on the sarcastic side, even if Aurora as a giant mix between too serious and too playful and even if Alexander never shut up about how awesome his life was, he loved them all. He wanted to see them all the time and was just fine with having only them as friends.

After dinner, he went to the Poseidon cabin with his parents and laid on his bed absentmindedly. He could hear Nico's light snoring and saw drool on the edge of his other father's mouth, which made him smile just a slightest. He looked over at the clock and saw it was 2:23 AM. Armanno sighed and sat up, rubbing his neck and standing up with a quiet groan. Armanno knew it was against camp rules, but his inner Nico side compelled him, and he walked out and to the lake. 

When he got there, a part of him wasn't surprised to see Chitsa sitting down with her bare legs in the water. "Couldn't sleep?" He offered, moving to sit beside her. He could see his reflection in the night water. Ruffled, jet-black short hair and Mediterrian-olive skin, his Camp Half-Blood shirt more visible than his jeans. Chitsa ignored his question, her fingers lightly grazing the water. "I grew up here, you know." Armanno wanted to make a sly comment, saying how he grew up with her, but he decided to let her speak. She laughed, "I feel blessed sometimes. I'm a freaking god, my parents are famous and wonderful, my grandmother is the freaking goddess of love and beauty! You're my best friend!" She exclaims softly, smiling. But her smile soon fades and the multi-colored eyed girl looks away. "Other times, though...I feel weird. Like everything's finished? I don't know." Armanno looked down at the water, wondering if his grandfather was listening to their conversation. "Like what?" He asks, looking at the girl. She sighs, running her fingers through her luscious hair. 

"My mother--Piper--always talked about the adventures of the mighty seven when she wasn't talking about Cherokee legends. The Argo II, the battles, meeting the Romans...everything. It always sounded so hard and never-ending, but it had such a compassionate feel to it that made me almost lust for that. I want to wander the lands of the world, battle monsters and be what our parents were." Chitsa looked up at him, frowning slightly at his small frown. "Look," she defended, "I-I know it's somewhat selfish. I know they all were tired and needed a break and to settled down for once in their hectic lives but I can't help it. Me and you! We can go. We can leave and we can embrace who we are! God and demigod." Realizing she forgot something, she blushed and sputtered out her next sentence. "With May, Aurora, and Alex of course!" Armanno felt his face get hot as he thought about it. Leave with Chitsa, Aurora, May, and Alex and not looking back? Being with the four of them until they settled down? It sounded like all he really wanted.

"What about our parents? They'll be worried sick. To be fair, they kinda do deserve a break after defeating the freaking Earth." He grinned. Chitsa laughed and nodded, looking at him fully this time. "I think they'll understand. At least, my parents and yours. Alex already is traveling so I'm not sure if he's good. Mr. Frank and Mrs. Hazel would probably say yes but send her with a lunchbox with loads of kisses and a napkin with a letter on it." The two teenagers laughed to themselves, careful not to wake anyone up or alert patrol. "I wanna do this, Manny. I wanna do this." Armanno had stopped laughing now, staring at Chitsa contemplatively. They could start slow, right? They could go to New Rome and get in contact with Mayleen and Aurora. Then, they'd call Alexander together and mention it to him. They'd be back in a little over a week. He could leave a note or something, telling his parents he went somewhere with Chitsa for 10 days before they had to spend the rest of the time at camp working at their respective areas. It could work. It would work. 

"Let's do it."

 


	2. Chitsa McLean-Chase | II | R.I.P to their roots|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chitsa's offer, Armanno goes back to the Poseidon cabin to begin packing a bag. Meanwhile, Chitsa has a talk with her mother and becomes hesitant about a lot of decisions she was so set on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !DISCLAIMER!
> 
> I do not own the Percy Jackson series or its characters. This is FAN-Fiction, some things said and shown happened in the books, others did not. Some of my works are explicit in different ways (sexual intercourse, mentions of sexual intercourse, death) and this is a warning! I am, in no way, responsible for any triggering thoughts, feelings or actions based on someone reading said works. That said, works related to those warnings and more will be marked on a hypothetical chapter. Warnings will only occur if I feel necessary, however, if a reader feels a chapter requires a warning, I will attend to the request as quickly as possible and place said warning. These requests may NOT be based on personal opinions and offended natures, though I will try my best to avoid these situations, despite not being responsible. Enjoy the chapter, and keep these warnings in mind!
> 
> TL;DR: I don't own these characters (Despite Original characters, they will be addressed as such.), Some things happened in the books, some things didn't, some are changed because this is FAN-Fiction. There are warnings, I am not responsible for any triggers. I take serious requests to place warnings if I feel it makes sense.

**Chitsa McLean-Chase**

After Manny left to go pack, Chitsa tried to jump up and down giddily quietly. She failed miserably, but the girl just couldn't help it. She'd be lying if she said she'd always wanted this, but ever since she heard Manny was moving to New Rome and she was going to Yorkshire High, she felt like Hera. A chained goddess--she loved to call herself that--who was desperate to leave and see the world with her friends. Chitsa believed that she was meant to carry on this life. She also believed Manny, Mayleen, Aurora, and Alex was too. Now that she told Manny, and he accepted, she was overrun with happiness as she walked back to Aphrodite cabin. Manny told her he wanted to have one more campfire before they left in a little over a day, to which she agreed. Chitsa was happy and excited, but she was aware of the worry and hurt her parents would feel. Piper would most likely panic and Iris Message Annabeth, to which she would inform Mrs. Reyna, who would tell Aurora and then Aurora...

The point was, she knew there would be a panic that there was a missing goddess. Let alone an offspring of two of the mighty seven.

Chitsa slowly opened the door to the Aphrodite cabin, tip-toeing back to her bunk as she tried to be as quiet as possible. Her attempts failed though as she heard her mother's sweet, affectionate voice. "Chitsa..." her voice sounded like a warning. She froze, panicked as she looked back at her mother. She was sitting in all her natural glory on her bunk which was slightly larger than before due to the birth of Chitsa. "Hey-y-y-y Mom..." Chitsa said nervously. She never defied camp rules. She never found a need (unlike Manny), unless she went to see said boy. Though, she never got caught.

She didn't expect a smile.

"Come here, sweetie." She motioned for Chitsa to sit beside her, to which she did. "How did you know I went out?" Chitsa asked, looking down at her fiddling fingers. Her mother laughed lightly, brushing Chitsa's thick hair out of her face. "Please," she spoke in a tone as if she expected something like this to happen. "I've heard you sneak out since you were a little girl going to see Manny's tidal waves down at the lake." Chitsa smiled at that. She always did go and see him during the night as he imitated his father's powerful actions, even if the days after she heard Mr. Percy and her mothers arguing about he gave the kids blue cookies and sent them on way during the night. "Mom," Chitsa started, looking up at her mother sheepishly. Her mother hummed, letting her go on. "Do you ever...miss going on the adventures? The quests?" Piper sighed with an almost sympathetic tone and opened her arms. Chitsa recognized the movement and turned around, leaning back into her mother's comforting arms. She could feel the charm running out into the air, making Chitsa want to fall asleep at the relaxing feeling of her hair being played with.

"Sometimes," her mother stated softly, her voice quiet and petite. "Most of the time, however, I'm glad it's over. My life was much different from your mother's, but that doesn't mean mine wasn't hectic even during the war." Chitsa nodded lightly, not wanting her to stop playing with her brown locks. But she wanted to hear more before she left. "Tell me everything, mom." She didn't mean to, but she could hear a bit of goddess charm-speak flow within her words. Piper always told her to never use that when it wasn't needed because it was so strong due to her goddess nature. "To start, my father wasn't around much. When he was, he was always interrupted. I had to use my charm-speak on different people to get his attention, even going as far as stealing a car." She laughed at the distant memory, but something told Chitsa it was half-hearted. "Then when he sent me away, I met Jason and Leo. At least, I thought I did. Turns out, it was fake. We were...found by your mother and taken to Camp Half-Blood where we went on a quest and soon started the Prophecy of Seven."

"The quest was painful, terrifying and confusing. I was forced to believe I loved someone who's heart was set on someone else. We never had a chance, we were so wrapped up in our own problems that the prophecy threw at us individually and we were haunted by our pasts. Your mother felt almost the same way. Fell in love with someone when she was just a girl, not too younger than you, actually. She never was her own person. Everything for her was Camp and her love, so she fell out. We bonded over that and soon fell in love." She spoke the part about Annabeth so filled with love, Chitsa's heart burst. She could practically hear Aphrodite melting at her daughter's words. She didn't miss the part about the horrors, though. Would _she_ be haunted, hurt, terrified and confused? Chitsa refused to believe so. She didn't have a 'past'. Her life with her family was the best thing she could ever ask for, not to mention Armanno and the others.

"Was it all really that bad, mom?" Chitsa asked, her eyes filled with worry. Her lust for wander wavered. Piper nodded, making another random braid in her daughter's hair. "Keep in mind that it isn't all that bad. Before we all settled down, we were just teenagers after that. We found our lovers, we danced and we celebrated. I remember every campfire, every exchange, every trip and every cup of coffee that I shared with my friends. I'd do anything for them, just like I'd do anything for you. Sometimes, even during the war, I felt like I found my home." Chitsa could hear her choke up with happy tears. She turned, smiling at her mother and brushing away her tears. "I love you, mom. You and mom are my white blood." Piper smiled brightly, pulling her daughter to her chest and laying down on the assortment of pillows. Chitsa laid comfortably in her motherly arms, feeling like she was in heaven. Piper laughed as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair once more.  

"I'm so killing Percy if he gave you cookies tonight." Chitsa giggled, falling asleep to the warmth of her mother's body and the distant sound of her precious laughter, savoring the sound as it was the last time she would hear it for a while.

When she woke up, it was to the sound of birds chirping and singing. Perks of being in the Aphrodite cabin during dawn, everything was pure _beauty_. Chitsa looked down and saw her mother was sleeping soundly, light breathy sounds escaping her mouth. Chitsa smiled, careful not to wake her up as she rolled out of bed. The young teenager packed a bag filled with mortal money, gold drachma, snacks, blue cookies and water bottles. She stuffed the bag under her bunk and left the cabin, heading to see Manny. She found him by the lake, smiling when she saw her best friend. The two spoke about leaving, saying they would sneak out after the campfire and then past border patrol with Chitsa using her mother's invisibility cap and Armanno shadow traveling. After they spoke of their plan, they absentmindedly talked until the horn signaled for breakfast. Chitsa walked Manny to training and cheered him on as well as brought him down playfully as she sat and watched. It surprised everyone when she took out her Celestial Bronze sword and trained with Manny. 

Granted, the two ended up messing around and flaunting their rare swords (Armanno's Stygian Iron and Chitsa's Celestial Bronze), but it made her happy. She spent the last few hours before dinner wth Malcolm Pace, looking her mother's architect designs that she left lying around. They talked about weapons and designs, and he was surprised to see her come to him as she never fully embraced her Athena heritage. Little did he know, she was just trying to experience everything one last time before she was gone for gods knows how long. When dinner came, she sat at Athena table for the first half, then moved over to the Aphrodite table for the last half. She laughed and she joined in on different conversations, mesmerizing all their faces and their names. All their personalities and all their likes. She remembered everything she heard about everyone, and she spent time playing around with her mother. Everyone wondered what had sparked the girl's attitude, but she brushed it off. 

When the campfire finally started, she sat next to her mom and Manny. Piper decided to sit beside Nico and Percy, reminiscing on the previous campfires while Manny and Chitsa talked. The fire was over twenty feet and golden as the Apollo campers sang 'This Land is Minos's Land' and other songs, campers danced and sang along and others ate. Couples kissed and watched the stars and sacrifices were made. Chitsa spoke up as she watched the stars and the large fire. "It's so beautiful. Don't you think?" She said, looking at Manny. He nodded, a wolfish grin on his face. "I love it when it's like this. All tall and golden, like there's no care in the world." Chitsa didn't want to show it, but she felt a bit guilty as her smile dropped. Was he going to miss the camp more than she was? Miss the carefree life? Manny seemed to notice her slight drop in mood. Maybe the fire went down a few inches, maybe she frowned, but he noticed. "I love the adventure it brings." He added, staring her in the eye. Chitsa smiled brightly, grabbing his hand and standing up. 

"Mom! Come dance with us!" Manny looked shocked as he was yanked up, but turned to his fathers anyway and nodded. "Come on guys, dance with us!" Piper, Nico, and Percy smiled to one another before standing up and picking the teenagers up and putting them over their heads. Chitsa squealed as Piper and Nico held her up and Manny laughed as Percy danced around with him. They sang, they danced. The Demeter children put flower crowns on the families heads and they all sang along. The fire was bright golden the entire night, tall as the gods in their true forms. They were all emitting joy. Chitsa was out of breath as she laughed, danced and sang. She forgot about leaving for hours, enjoying her last moments with her family and friends. 

It was a while before the campfire ended that night. Campers drank minimal amounts of nectar and ate like kings. Eventually, they all headed back to their cabins. Chitsa and Manny shared a knowing glance before leaving themselves with their respective families. Chitsa slept in her own bunk that night. It was a twin-sized bunk that had a large pale pink bedding. The duvet had 3D pale pink curly prints on a section of the large blanket, the decorative pillows having the same. Various stuffed animals were taken off the bed and set carefully on the ground beside the bunk. Piper tucked her daughter in, kissing her forehead and whispered a Cherokee prayer before heading to sleep herself. It was about fifteen minutes before Chitsa was sure everyone was asleep before she got out of bed.

Despite wanting this, she felt herself shaking as she swiftly made her bed perfectly and set the stuffed animals down onto it. She went to a desk near her bed, quick yet quiet and wrote a note. Chitsa tried her best not to have shaky cursive, which Annabeth hated, and finished the note with a little heart on the end in addition to all the hearts above every 'I'. She always did that. Chitsa took the note and placed it perfectly in the middle of the bed, taking a shaky breath and picking up her bag. She took one last glance around the cabin of sleeping campers, her eyes set on her mother. Her heart was racing as she risked waking someone up walking towards her mother's bed, kissing her forehead and whispering a soft "I love you." before finally leaving. 

Chitsa looked at the Athena cabin, guilt eating at her at the worry of her parents. It was too late to turn back now, she decided. Chitsa quietly rushed down a few hills to the just grazing the camp's borders. She looked around, relief flooding her system as she saw Manny crouching behind a bunch of rocks. She saw he felt the same in his eyes, and she rushed towards him. "You sure you wanna do this?" He asked. Her heart raced, and it almost felt like his words were daring her to say yes. Chitsa nodded, pulling out the cap that was passed down to her. "Positive." Manny nodded in her direction, shadows seemingly coming up from the ground and slowly engulfing him as he prepared to travel. His eyes slightly widened before softening as Chitsa's shaky hand grasped his own. Chitsa noticed how warm his hand was. Comforting and protective, just like a mixture of both her moms. The girl looked back at the camp as her arm slowly moved to put on the cap. 

"Goodbye," Chitsa whispered, a lump forming in her throat. Chitsa looked back at Manny, acknowledging how he was ready to travel. She nodded at him, a small smile resting on her face as she let go of his hand and put on the cap and the last thing she vividly remembered seeing was Manny disappearing into the darkness. Literally. 

\----

_Moms,_

_I know this may be a bit hard for you to read, so if you're confused, get Grover to read this for you._

_I'm sorry this is so unexpected, but this needed to happen. I don't really know what to say, but just know that I'll be okay._

_Ever since I found out Manny was moving and I was going to school, I realized I wanted to embrace who I am._

_I wanted to feel what you felt in the past. I wanted to feel the adventure flooding through me._

_I want that. I lust for that. Thank you so much for the best childhood I could ask for,_

_but right now I think it's time for me to leave the nest. I don't really know where I'm going,_

_but I have a feeling I'll figure it out. Manny came with me, so tell the Jackson's he's okay too._

_Thank you, Mommies._

_ σε αγαπώ.   
_

_[I love you.]_


	3. Mayleen Levesque-Zhang | III | A goddess causes a frenzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going normal at Camp Jupiter until the message of the missing Chitsa and Armanno comes into light. Meanwhile, Mayleen tries to fight off her panic about her two friends dying while in the scary, outside, supernatural world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !DISCLAIMER!
> 
> I do not own the Percy Jackson series or its characters. This is FAN-Fiction, some things said and shown happened in the books, others did not. Some of my works are explicit in different ways (sexual intercourse, mentions of sexual intercourse, death) and this is a warning! I am, in no way, responsible for any triggering thoughts, feelings or actions based on someone reading said works. That said, works related to those warnings and more will be marked on a hypothetical chapter. Warnings will only occur if I feel necessary, however, if a reader feels a chapter requires a warning, I will attend to the request as quickly as possible and place said warning. These requests may NOT be based on personal opinions and offended natures, though I will try my best to avoid these situations, despite not being responsible. Enjoy the chapter, and keep these warnings in mind!
> 
> TL;DR: I don't own these characters (Despite Original characters, they will be addressed as such.), Some things happened in the books, some things didn't, some are changed because this is FAN-Fiction. There are warnings, I am not responsible for any triggers. I take serious requests to place warnings if I feel it makes sense.

**Mayleen Levesque-Zhang**

_"Annabeth, Annabeth!" Piper's voice cried into the iris message. "Piper?!" Annabeth yelled, moving away from the table that Piper barely made out to be a planning one through her tears. She could hardly make out Jason, Reyna and Aurora as Annabeth cut off her sentence, worriedly looking at her wife. "What's wrong?!" Piper held up the note that she found on her daughters bed. Tears finally fell. "She's-She's..." The cherokee woman broke down in tears, dropping to her knees. "Oh my gods..." Annabeth whispered, wanting to desperately hug Piper._

_Piper had faintly heard Annabeth ordering the Graces to send out a warning, Reyna's voice also faint as she had to pull her shocked daughter out of the room. "Pipes, Pipes." Annabeth said, getting as close as she could to her. Piper looked up slowly as she found comfort in her love's voice. "I'm going to find our daughter and I'm going to find Armanno. They're going to be safe." Piper nodded, listening to Annabeth as she told her that she would be home as soon as possible and hold her in her arms._

_"I can't do this again, Beth, I can't."_

Mayleen woke up in a frenzy, her kinky dark brown hair waving behind her as she sat up. Across from her rested a white vanity pushed against the pastel yellow walls. The girl took in her appearance and forgot about her dream, laughing as she stared at her chocolate-colored skin and large hair. Mayleen's face was heart-shaped fitting her almond-asian eyes. Her full lips smiled, rolling out of bed and making her bed of floral and pastel blue comforters. 

"May! Breakfast!" Her mother called from downstairs. Mayleen thought back to her dream, frowning and furrowing her eyebrows. The young teen rushed down the cream stairs, bouncing to the kitchen. "Good-morning, sweetie." Her mom said, kissing her forehead. "Morning, Mommy..." Her dad looked at her weirdly, raising his eye brows as he set the plate of pancakes with strawberries on the side in front of Mayleen. "Something wrong, May?" 

"I had a dream."

Frank and Hazel paused. The two demigods looked back and forth between themselves with an expression that yelled, "I know what this means and it's bad!". Hazel leaned over brushing her daughter's kinky hair out of her face. "What was the dream about?" Mayleen melted into her mother's touch, loving the words that escaped her mouth. Regaining her composure, she told her parents her dream. When she finished, her parents looked upset and worried. "Sweetheart, we have to tell you something we found out late last night." Her father cooed. 

Mayleen ate a pancake, looking back up at her father. "What?" Her mother informed her of Chitsa and Manny's disappearance. Mayleen's eyes widened. "They're gone?! Are they okay, Mommy?" Mayleen exclaimed, panicked. Her parents soothed her, whispering sweet nothings and promising to protect her. It made her calm, but Mayleen died to know what Aurora thought and felt. She worried that the past would come up and her parents and Aurora and her parents would leave her here and go off to find Chitsa and Manny. They couldn't leave her. Mayleen didn't want to be left alone.

xxx

All day, Mayleen was off. No matter what she did, she was always thinking about Chitsa and Manny. More specifically, how they could die. They could be eaten by a manticore, attacked by a gorilla, a god could suddenly hate them. The possibilities were endless. Aurora seemed to notice her worried mood, or maybe she just got annoyed with it. Mayleen stared at her best friend, taking in her annoyed features. Aurora took after her mother. With a square and chiseled face that was strong, despite only being 15. She had piercing onyx eyes and glossy black hair that was in a braid, like her mother previously (Now Mrs. Reyna let her wavy hair flow down her back. In Mayleen's opinion, it made her look motherly and approachable.) On her forearm was a SPQR tattoo with 15 lines, a crossed sword and torch as well as an eagle underneath it. Aurora always wore a regal purple toga that was outlined in a stunning golden lining and gold medals on her armor. Though, when she was off duty or at home, she would have the true personality of her father. 

"Alright, May. What's going on with you? I can feel the worry in the air." Aurora sighed, dropping down to her level as Mayleen was sitting down. "I just...I'm scared. What if they..they die, Aurora? So many things could happen to them. And if you all leave to go find them...I'll be alone. I don't want to be alone." Aurora sighed, brushing Mayleen's kinky hair out of her face. "I can't promise that everything will be okay. But I can promise that I won't purposely leave you if I can help it, I swear on the River Styx." thunder rumbled in the distance, making the swear official. 

Mayleen sent her a small smile. "Thank you, Aurora. I love you, you know that?" She said, grabbing her best friend's hand. Aurora nodded, looking away with an embarrassed look. The younger girl laughed, seemingly relieved and reassured. "Really, Aurora. Thank you. I needed that, and I need you."

"It's not a problem, Mayleen. I'll always be there for you. Always."


	4. Aurora Regina Ramírez-Arellano-Grace | IV | The Warrior jumps into a lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mayleen's nerves settled, the young and abnormal child went home to her family. Meanwhile, Aurora faces a reoccurring sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !DISCLAIMER!
> 
> I do not own the Percy Jackson series or its characters. This is FAN-Fiction, some things said and shown happened in the books, others did not. Some of my works are explicit in different ways (sexual intercourse, mentions of sexual intercourse, death) and this is a warning! I am, in no way, responsible for any triggering thoughts, feelings or actions based on someone reading said works. That said, works related to those warnings and more will be marked on a hypothetical chapter. Warnings will only occur if I feel necessary, however, if a reader feels a chapter requires a warning, I will attend to the request as quickly as possible and place said warning. These requests may NOT be based on personal opinions and offended natures, though I will try my best to avoid these situations, despite not being responsible. Enjoy the chapter, and keep these warnings in mind!
> 
> TL;DR: I don't own these characters (Despite Original characters, they will be addressed as such.), Some things happened in the books, some things didn't, some are changed because this is FAN-Fiction. There are warnings, I am not responsible for any triggers. I take serious requests to place warnings if I feel it makes sense.
> 
> Warnings: drowing, pressure, fatal flaw, 
> 
> P.S: If you have any personal songs that have a "I-Just-Want-To-Drown-Into-The-Abyss-of-Peace" vibe, listen to it.

**Aurora Regina Ramírez-Arellano-Grace**

It's not entirely accurate to say Aurora was happy with her position as praetor. I mean, sure, she was glad to take her parent's place and let them fully live in New Rome without the worries of praetorship, but they still work with her and guide her along the way of power. With Mayleen by her side as co-praetor, she was mostly happy. That is if you subtract the stress of being praetor. It was in agreement that Mayleen took care of the social issues and disputes of New Rome while Aurora sent her attention to the physical issues, and they two of them worked together on the exchanging system. It worked.

Until Chitsa and Armanno went missing.

Aurora knew that her fatal flaw was being too altruistic and selfless. That, along with being a perfectionist would absolutely ruin her. It already is. She knew it was wrong, but she hated the fact that they were gone. It made soldiers leave to find them, demigods from the Greek camp search for them, citizens worry for the missing goddess. Worst of all, it made her wonderful parents worry sick about her well-being. She hated the fact that they worried. She hated it more that they were right.

" _Mija_ ," her mother insisted, following her around her room. "You need to talk about this. Please." Aurora sighed, not daring to look her mother in the eyes. She feared she'd see the truth in them. "Mom, I promise I'm fine." Aurora always called her Mom in the house or off duty, but when on duty or outside the house, she called her Mother. Reyna sighed and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Aurora yelled as she picked her up, sitting on her Tyrian purple and gold bed. Aurora blushed. She and her mother hadn't done this in ages. "Come, _Mija_. Sit and let me brush your hair." 

Aurora looked around her room as she waited for her mother to come back with the brush. Her bed was a queen with purple, gold and black prints and comforters. It was covered in pillows, similar to her bedside table on the left that was filled and covered with letters from citizens filled with love. The walls were Tyrian purple with black linings, gold patterns on the black. The floors were hardwood, but a carpet was underneath the bed that poked out just the slightest bit. Along with that was a carpet a couple of inches away from the other one, both of them a barely lighter shade of purple with a black love-seat resting above one. To the right of the love seat was a white desk that was clean and tidy, pictures of her family and friends resting on top of it. A small thought ran through her mind.

She had to do everything; she had to hold up the sky for them.

Behind the love-seat was a vanity filled with various jewels. Some gifts, some treasures. Others were hand-me-downs. Aurora sighed. She could hear herself yelling in her mind, urging her to run out and find Chitsa and Armanno so she could get them home safely and everything could go back to normal. Everything _had_ to be perfect, everyone in their places and everything running smoothly. Just so everyone could be okay. Aurora heard the door open and close again. "You know," her mother started, sitting behind her and crossing her legs. "You remind me so much of myself that it's almost scary." Reyna slowly began to run the brush in slow, calming strokes through her glossy midnight hair after taking it out of its braid.

Aurora felt herself drift into a state of relaxation, loving the sound of her mother's voice more than any Aphrodite charm-speaker. "When I was fully praetor, all I did was work, work, and work. Well, until your father would force me to stop and we would mess around in the depths of the night..." She let out a light laugh, much to Aurora's pleasure, as if remembering a vivid and loving memory. Reyna stroked more. "When he disappeared...I was shattered. I was in love with him. You know, I only truly cried once for the year and a half he left me." Aurora gripped her mother's free hand, wanting to rid her of all the pain in the world. "I wasn't allowed to cry. I wasn't allowed to worry or show fear or desperation; I wasn't allowed because I was praetor. Because I needed to be strong for my people."

" _Mija_. I don't want that pain and fake emotion for you. I want you to be free." Aurora grabbed her mother's free hand and squeezed it. "I can handle it, mom. I can do anything for our people. New Rome _will_ be protected." She turned her body and rested her head against her mother's forehead. They touched. She could feel the anxiety flooding through her mother's veins. Again, wanting to take it away. "Everything will be okay. Chitsa and Armanno will go home. We will go back to normal, I promise."

Aurora opened her eyes, staring at her mother's. They looked so similar. A dark, mysterious onyx that made you want to stare for millions of years to figure out the mystery, but also made you want to look away out of fear of the unknown. Reyna's hair was down, dropping to her waist in soft waves like a black ocean. She was wearing a purple blouse and black jeans. Aurora gazed into her mother's fearful eyes, smiling lightly as an attempt to console her. Forgetting about her own fears of cracking under the pressure. "I have to go. Something has to be done. But... Don't worry, mom. Please."

The rest was a blur. A blur of confusion, worry, and cracks. Aurora remembered running. Running her heart out. She didn't exactly know where, or why. But she ran. Citizens watched with confusion as she rushed past them. 

_"Is she okay?"_

_"The fountain has a cracked part. I need to see her!"_

_"Where's the goddess and Armanno? Are they safe?"_

_"She needs to do her job. Where is she going?_

And suddenly, she jumps. The sound of the water splashing and bubbles bubbling rang throughout her ears faintly. She remembered sinking, her hair fluttering around her barely looking up at the surface that was covered in the evening sunlight. Then, her head is pounding, every cell in her body is screaming for oxygen. Aurora keeps fighting until she feels like her head is about to explode, she has to take a breath. So she does. For some reason it doesn’t hurt like she thought it would, she's not scared anymore, it’s almost peaceful actually. She begins to fall. She falls further and further into the darkness until it threatens to swallow her whole.

_14 years ago, Rome_

_On the street corner is a gelateria shaped like a fancy chocolate box. A line of locals and tourists alike stream from the open window, the newest customers walking away with every color of ice cream on the fanciest of waffle cones. The scene is enough to draw a smile from Reyna's tired lips, it's right out of some children's book, the hues so perfect. The ground is made up of deep gray bricks and the buildings are the warm tones of sandstone. Against it, the gelateria is pinks, blues, greens - almost bringing to mind a nursery for a baby._

_Reyna sat on the edge of her light lavender colored sheets. She gazed in the mirror, observing herself. Her long, glittering ebony hair was down in a low bun. Something she never did, but it was mandatory as a parent. A single parent. Her clothes consisted of an off-shoulder, dark purple cashmere sweater, and regular blue jeans. She wasn't wearing any shoes on the brown hardwood floor, just socks. The loud cry of a baby girl echoed through the apartment. Reyna sighed, walking out the room and into her little girl's nursery._

_The walls were a pastel purple, decorated in a white lining. The walls were covered in little accents of Rome. Pictures of her and Reyna hung up in a collection. No pictures of him. Reyna brushed a strand of hair out of her face, moving to the corner of the room where the different shades of purple on the crib sat in a horizontal position. The little cried, reaching up for her mother's comfort. Reyna reached down, slowly lifting up the baby and holding it in front of her. Short, wavy ebony hair and onyx eyes that reminded her so much of herself. "Oh, Mija. What is ever the matter, my love?" Reyna walked over to the other side of the room, sitting in the nude rocking chair as she bounced the baby._

_"Mija," Reyna ran her fingers through what hair the baby had. The baby had stopped crying. "You are so perfect, my love. How could I be so selfish as to hide you from the world?" The innocent looked up at her mother, finding comfort in her warm arms. "Your father doesn't even know you're here. He doesn't know you exist, either. Oh... That's so unfair to you. Gods almighty, that night. This is a beginning for us. But I miss him, my love." Reyna rocked her more, leaning back into the chair as she herself moved back and forth._

_"On your first birthday, he will come. Frank and Hazel did a good job of hiding us, Mija. But now it is time to face the terrifying truth. And that truth, Aurora, is that you have a King as a father and a Queen as your mother. You are an heir and a princess, my love. A Queen does not lie. Whether he stays with that sorceress or not, he has a decision to make. Stay in your life, or do not." Reyna smiled down at her daughter, loving the free feeling of being with her daughter._

_"It's just us, my darling. And the universe and beyond."_


End file.
